


Dead Phoenix

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Renegade
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tratta dal telefilm Renegade. I sentimenti e il dolore di Rino quando scopre la morte di Val.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Phoenix

Lasci cadere il telefono.  
Sei gelato, vero Rino?   
Vorresti gridare, ma il dolore ha pietrificato il tuo cuore.  
Val... La tua Val non è più.  
E' morta.  
Tutti soldi delle taglie non hanno impedito l'inevitabile.  
Lei è morta.  
Il suo cuore ha cessato di battere.   
Il suo cervello è ormai spento.  
E' solo un corpo che mai più potrai stringere e baciare.   
Solo radi singhiozzi spezzano il tuo petto.  
Perché?   
Perché quei maledetti avevano colpito lei?  
Un abisso squarcia la tua memoria.   
Vorresti afferrare i ricordi che ti legano a lei, non ci riesci.  
Ghermisci solo silenzio e dolore.   
Il presente ha distrutto il tuo passato.   
Non esiste più Rino Rains il poliziotto.   
La tua vecchia vita è finita.  
La porta, discreta, si apre.  
E' lui. E' Bobby.  
Ti guarda, pensieroso.  
Comprende. Sospira.   
E si maledice di non poterti aiutare.  
Lo scorgi nei suoi occhi neri, insolitamente cupi.   
Ma tu lo ringrazi, seppur silenziosamente.  
Ti sta proteggendo da quell'essere spregevole di Dixon e ti sta consentendo di indagare sulla morte di Borrell.  
Ti sta aiutando.  
E più di quanto ti aspettassi da una persona che ha cercato di incastrarti.  
Pensavi che fosse interessato ai soldi promessigli da quel criminale e invece...  
La sua maschera di cacciatore di taglie avido e cinico celava un uomo forte e generoso, che mai dimenticava la gratitudine.   
Tu lo hai aiutato a salvare sua sorella Cheyenne e questo gli ha aperto gli occhi.   
Un uomo che aiuta un suo nemico non poteva essere un assassino!   
E da quel momento siete diventati soci e amici.   
Lo fissi, senza celare il tuo dolore e la tua rabbia.   
E' troppo furbo, lo sai.  
Però tu ti vergogni di questa tua debolezza.   
Ma il tuo socio è imprevedibile.  
Apre le sue forti braccia.   
Con pudore, accetti il suo affetto.   
Vorresti piangere, ma le tue energie sono perdute, scomparse, dissolte.  
Ti senti stanco, debole.   
Eppure sai che dovrai combattere ancora.   
Dovrai farlo per Val.   
Non puoi arrenderti, vero Rino?  
Dixon e i suoi complici devono essere condannati.  
Non vuoi però pensarci in questo momento.   
Hai sofferto troppo dolore.   
Troppe ferite si sono aperte nel tuo animo.   
E tutto è accaduto in pochissimo tempo.   
Senti la tranquilla, seppur amara, risata del tuo socio e amico.   
Senza alcuna parola, ha capito i pensieri che si agitano nella tua mente.   
-Stai tranquillo. Finirà. E io farò in modo che questo accada.-mormora, accarezzandoti la schiena.   
Sorridi, seppur amaro, e lo ringrazi silenziosamente del suo affetto.


End file.
